Xernus
Xernus is a werewolf, thought to be of monster origin and not alien origin. Very few people know much about Xernus. He seems to be much older then Raylu, who Raylu looked at him as a rival for many years. Xernus is a very powerful warrior, surpassing Raylu in terms of power and combat skill and experience. He trained under Gorndu the Sage of Willpower for hundereds of years as his assistant. He apparently became so skilled, he could pass the test of the willpower ruins in under 3 minutes, where the trials took the World Savers much longer, even when they were in a hurry. But all of this training was for one thing only. To have true, unmatchable power and skill. This is largely why he and Raylu seemed to be rivals, as they both wanted the same thing. But it became clear in time that Xernus would do whatever it took to get it. In some point of history, he met the altered Sati in her imprisonment temple, and she promised to give him pure power in exchange for him freeing her. Knowing he would need the crests guarded by the sages to revive the orb of souls, and Sati by extension, he needed to get close to the three sages who had them. Which is what he did with Gorndu. Once Krystallos was destroyed, and Ignus appeared to Sati, she decided now was the time to enact her plan. With Ignus’ help, he and Xernus claimed all three crests and unsealed the orbs power. But then Ignus went rouge, and decided to kill the World Savers on his own, and lead his own pure human army. Xernus didn’t like this, and when Ignus was close to defeat by the World Savers, Xernus stepped in and finished him off, taking the orb back. Xernus then continued to steal souls for the orb to unseal Sati. He then led an army of pure humans to attack the city, where he battled the World Savers for their powerful souls to revive Sati. Honestly he did this to prove he could best the world savers, and prove he was the most powerful warrior in the world. He failed to defeat them at first, and turned himself into a pure human, but still failed to defeat them. In a last ditch effort to free Sati, he gave his own soul up to give the orb power to free Sati. Xernus’ soul is now inside the orb of souls, and even if it was freed, it would return to a nearly dead body, buried underground. Xernus’ days of power seeking is over. In battle, Xernus could use electricity as a power, and when he turned pure human he could use purple lightning, a level past master level. He is also a master in hand to hand combat using his claws. He’s fast, agile, and skilled in many forms of battle against many types of foes. His dieing words seemed very out of character for him. It’s unsure why he said what he did to Raylu Category:Character